Erza Kazoraem
Erza Kazoraem (エルザ・カドゾラエム, Eruza Kadozoraemu) is 's Filgaia counterpart—an parallel universe right next to Edolas. She is the representative for Filgaia; which aims to establish good communications between the two universes, and thus, she is sent to eliminate the carrier of Tyrant Dragon Vritra in order to prove this universe to be nonviolent. Appearance Erza is a beautiful young woman with scarlet hair and hazel eyes—She is able to maintain a trim, young-and-beautiful appearance, despite having given birth to two sons. She usually has a kind, soft expression on her face. She has large, E-cupped breasts, wide and womanly hips, a shapely rear, a thin waist, long, beautiful legs, and a perfect physique. Kazoraem has shoulder length scarlet hair with an slim forelock of hair at the top of her head, and she has hazel eyes, with long, beautiful eyelashes. Her hair spikes near the back of her head in three thin medium-length spikes in the middle that point down slightly, and falls just past her neck. Her bangs are parted in the middle with most of her hair splayed to the right side with two locks of hair in-between her eyes, and two locks of hair extend from the sides of her face down to her shoulders. She also wears a pair of silver rimmed glasses. Kazoraem wears a dark blue kimono with floral patterns on it, along with a red bow around her waist. She wears a red jacket with fur on the collar, and brown boots. Personality and Traits History Erza Kazoraem was born in Year X765; though not much is known about her past other than she once met a "mysterious, blue-haired man", whom she fell in love with, though on the year X777, he disappeared without a trace, leaving her alone in the world. However, her influence due to her resemblance to Earth Land's Titania (妖精女王 (ティターニア), Yousei Joou (Teitānia), lit. "Fairy Queen") caught the eye of certain members of the Magic Council. Sometime later, Erza was drafted by Filgaia's Magic Council decided, as part of their plan to visit other dimensions with kind intent as to expand the worlds, she would be sent to Earth Land as an envoy of peace. After entering the Anima Gate, it was made sure that her first act would be to destroy the Tyrant Dragon Vritra in order to establish good relations between the two dimensions; though little did they know that the Tyrant Dragon had already been destroyed. Synopsis Uprising of Hell Arc *NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON Equipment Rebellion (騒動, Soudou): Rebellion is the name of Erza's trademark sword; it is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-face on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges. Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Immense Endurance and Durability: Immense Reflexes: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of Akatsuki, Erza possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power that appears similar to a raging dragon when released in the form of a blazing aura of pure power. Gravity Magic Gravity Magic (重力の魔法, Jūryoku no Mahō): Requip Requip: The Knight (換装 別名 ザ・ナイト Kansō Betsumei Za Naito): Relationships Trivia Navigation Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Alternate Universe Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Akatsuki